Enviar solicitud de regalo
by ohcruxio
Summary: Emily continuaba sola con el entrenamiento en la piscina. Pero alguien entra en la escena y la descoloca totalmente.¿Quién estará viendo a la nadadora? y finalmente Emily ¿logrará sorprender a su observador? ONESHOT


Queda obvio aclarar que ninguno de los personajes son míos. Soy nueva en los fics y esta es la versión mejorada se podría decir...

Bueno me gusta mucha la serie Pretty Little Liars y me encantó escribir así de la nada como me salió esto. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Vamos que tenemos que llenar fics en español que hay pocos. A escribir se ha dicho!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enviar solicitud de regalo<em>**

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado la práctica con los demás pero Emily quería seguir trabajando en su estilo crol. Se encontraba fuera de la piscina mientras inspiraba y exhalaba preparándose para partir. Al dar un silbido largo de parte del árbitro los nadadores subirán al taco de salida, permaneciendo ahí. A la orden del juez de salidas, "en sus marcas", tomarán inmediatamente su posición de salida. Cuando todos los nadadores estén quietos, el juez de salida dará la señal de partida repetía en su mente el procedimiento de competencia. Su Couch les había aconsejado que se relajaran yéndose a sus casas a descansar pero para Emily su única relajación era estar en el agua. Era algo que no podía evitar pues con cada brazada que daba se alejaba de cualquier mala energía que tuviese. Una limpieza del alma era para ella aquel elemento esencial de la vida.<p>

Enfocada en la pista mirando fijamente el agua, totalmente concentrada en su clavado pero el viento arremetió dentro del gimnasio y la puerta principal se cerró fugazmente. Confundida miró hacia su alrededor en busca de la persona quien había causado aquello. A pesar de ello, no pudo divisar con sus ojos ni siquiera una figura difusa entre las gradas o cerca de la entrada al vestuario. Totalmente extraño pues Emily estaba acostumbrada a practicar sola y hasta ese momento no le había sucedido nada así. Ella se tranquilizo respirando hondo nuevamente y volvió a su postura inicial de partida. Pero una mala sensación le recorrió el cuerpo: una mirada le martilleaba el rostro. Realmente estaba acostumbrada pues, desde su regreso al equipo, había conseguido ser unas de las mejores nadadoras del colegio, por no decir la mejor. En las competencias todos eran observados, simplemente una rutina. Y mucho mas ahora que los reclutadores estaban cada vez mas cerca de los todos los atletas de los institutos y Emily sabía que era su gran oportunidad. No solo de ingresar a la universidad sino que también le garantizaba su salida de Rosewood. La libertad a la vuelta de la esquina, se decía para sus adentros. Sin embargo, esta ojeada era mayor, totalmente concentrada en ella y sentirlo así la intimidaba. Trastabilló y terminó cayendo la piscina sin ninguna gracia.

No se había lastimado en absoluto, fue solo una típica caída por desconcentración. Permaneció por dos minutos bajo el agua para relajarse y sacarse la idea de que alguien la estuviese observando. Luego, antes de que sacara por completo su cabeza del agua, pudo percibir una voz que gritaba a punto de desesperación.

-OH cielos, ¿estás bien? – pudo llegar a oír claramente en tanto subía a la superficie haciéndose ver. Se impresionó al verla, aquella chica nueva con quien había logrado estrechar una linda relación. Y allí estaba con sus rulos alborotados y su gran sonrisa que apareció al verla. Llevaba una musculosa amarilla que resaltaba su color moreno y unos pantalones de jeans gastados en algunas partes. Tan autentico de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza corriendo los cabellos que le dificultaban ver con claridad pues quería comprobar que fehacientemente era ella a quien estaba viendo. Finalmente fue así, allí se encontraba por encima de ella en el borde de la piscina con cara de pánico. Pareciera que estaba a punto de tirarse a ayudarla. Emily no hubiera creído que su caída fuera tan grave pero la expresión de Maya hacía que se lo preguntara. Trató de recomponer la compostura para lograr hablar sin quedar como una tonta.

- Estoy bien, ¿Acaso me estás acosando Maya?- dijo Emily sacándose las antiparras. – Me desconcentraste, me estabas mirando ¿no?- le preguntó un poco alterada por la sorpresa que estuviese allí. No podía evitarlo porque Maya sacaba lo peor de ella o lo mejor desde el punto en que lo vieras.

- Hello! ¡Como para no hacerlo!- insinuó delicadamente sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos. Notoriamente la quería provocar.- Pero no me culpes por tu distracción. Yo estaba lo mas campante en las gradas viéndote tan guapa con tu traje de sharks…

Maya era de ese modo tan particularmente espontánea, fuera de las normas preestablecidas y sin culpa alguna de las consecuencias. Hace poco se habían conocido pero esos eran los rasgos característicos de su nueva amiga. Algo atrevida por lo que llegaba a impresionarse por las insinuaciones que ella le hacía. En realidad, no estaba segura que realmente lo fueran. Solo bromas pensaba Emily pero no la conocía en verdad. Y, a pesar de saber esto, en ese momento la tomó desprevenida. Era difícil comprender cómo había cambiado su cara de espanto a esa pícara cara que esconde algo.

- Sii iii iii – titubeó tímida, reclinando la cabeza como ocultándose.

No le salían las palabras pues quedaba reprimida ante esas situaciones comprometedoras. Ahora vivía envuelta en las nubes de la confusión por no saber cómo actuar, si evitarla o avanzar con aceleración. Aunque acelerar llevaba consigo el temor de chocar contra una gran pared y, en consecuencia, salir despedida con gran dolor. Tampoco quería eso. Continuaba flotando aunque quería sumergirse para no poder verla directamente. A pesar de ello, Maya era una personalidad que acaparaba completamente toda su atención sin intención de su parte. Tan solo el instinto de mirarla era el que cumplía Emily desobedeciendo a su mente.

Entre tanto, Maya parada en la punta de la pileta no hacía más que pensar diferentes maneras de llamar la atención de Emily. Desde que la había conocido no había podido evitar caer ante su sonrisa gentil. Sencillamente eso sucedió y fue una cuestión de valor admitirlo. Emily desprendía grandeza de ser, que no es aquella grandeza ambiciosa sino la verdadera y esencial a la vida. Esa energía que necesitamos cada día. Luego de tanta oscuridad en la que había vivido Maya, encontrarse con esos ojos llenos de destellos era en los que se perdía. En cada encuentro, sin querer, Emily le demostraba lo bueno que era existir y lo glorioso de aprovechar los pequeños momentos. Afloraban tiernos sentimientos de lugares inexplorados para ella, totalmente desconocidos en un espacio sin mente, donde sea que este existiese.

Como tontas hipnotizadas estaban cada una en su mundo sin darse cuenta que no se encontraban solas en ese gran salón. Ambas muchachas no reconocían los sentimientos que en ellas brotaban y surgían más preguntas que las respuestas que tenían en frente de sus narices. Pues no eran simples histeriqueos; solo eran las mismísimas inseguridades quienes las hacían actuar de ese modo: nunca con certeza completa de lo que quieren comunicar. Más aún, las hacían confundirse.

Pronto, Maya recobró la postura y se alejó del la orilla. Fue distanciándose lentamente para que no se advirtiese su movimiento mientras Emily se refregaba los ojos. Se colocó tras las gradas y se sacó el pantalón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Maya salió disparada hacia la piscina velozmente para lograr su objetivo.

-¡Gran chapuzón St. Germain!- gritó mientras entraba en el agua salpicando a sus alrededores. En ellos a Emily, quien volvía a refregarse los ojos nuevamente.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces?- exclamó Emily sobresaltada por la acción mientras se alejaba. Misión: llamar la atención. Misión: lograda., pensó Maya riéndose para sus adentros.

- Si no te dignas a salir, yo entro Em- dijo tranquila Maya y Emily suspiró resignada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya se encontraba allí junto, separadas por los dos metros quizás. Solo quedaba sonreír pues no cabía otra opción. Tal vez si…

Emily se dio lo chance de observar con detenimiento la piel tostada que brillaba debido los reflejos del agua por los destellos de luz que ingresaban por las ventanas del gimnasio. OH que bella caviló pero se resistió a decirlo porque no estaba preparada para asumirlo. Los sentimientos de huida invadían su cabeza. Ya no piensa en la vergüenza, sino en el daño que podría causar la verdad, si es que habría algún daño. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría callar antes que sus acciones la delaten? Además, esos intensos ojos marrones que la miraban y esa boca… noo nooo para y suspiró. Pero no estaba lista para afrontar lo inesperado. Ella fue inconcientemente entrando en su corazón cuando Emily empezó a sentirse diferente entre los demás. Supo desenterrar su alegría a pesar de todo el polvo de tristeza que se encontraba cubriéndola desde hacía tiempo. Maya con lo más mínimo, simplemente ser como es, había sido capaz de descubrir lo mejor de ella. Algo que ignoraba hasta ahora. Ser vulnerable era su nueva condición y por suerte no se había sacado la musculosa; Emily creyó que no hubiese podido soportarlo. La gota que rebalsa el vaso, aseguró en su mente.

Por su parte, Maya aún se resguardaba a cierta distancia pero decidida se acercaba; igualmente lento porque intuía que Emily retrocedería ante un movimiento repentino y brusco. La muchacha que quería, la que sorprendentemente le robaba los sueños…no era impensado en verdad decía, Emily era a quien había anhelado, con quien se complementaba. Aquella risa que necesitaba disfrutar. Entró a su vida en un abracadabra, a sus pensamientos, a su corazón y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo… O tal vez si pero ya no había escapatoria.

Continuaba nadando hacia ella y paró cerca. No contuvo sus pies que éstos ya acariciaban suavemente los de Emily. Quizás pensaba que se tocaron por la inercia que ejercían en el agua pero aquella duda desconsolaba a Maya que tenía la esperanza que Emily sintiera lo mismo por ella. Sin embargo, no pareció alterada ni mucho menos, solo siguió en el jugueteo. Y una corriente eléctrica iba recorriendo sus cuerpos que las llenaban de vitalidad. Hasta ese momento nunca habían estado tan unidas. No hacían falta las palabras. El silencio, a veces, es la mejor compañía de los buenos sucesos. Y aquello era un claro ejemplo. Ambas flotaban boca arriba entrelazadas aún cuando:

-Ahora entiendo por qué te pasas tanto tiempo aquí- confesó Maya- Es tan relajante- decía mientras movía sus brazos arriba y abajo como para hacer las alas de ángel en la nieve. Realmente era el momento de mayor conexión en el cual pareciese que fueron una sola persona fusionada. No quería que terminara pero era imposible, quizás alguien vendría a interrumpir en cualquier instante y la magia se perdería. Entonces recordó porque, en primera instancia, se había decidido ir a buscarla y fue ella quien siguió hablando para disminuir la tranquilidad de la situación.

-Me encanta aunque te hayas olvidado- dijo finalmente con voz calmada pero con una entonación que claramente era un reproche. Sabía que no había lugar para ello pues solo era buenas amigas. Aunque tenía que recordárselo a misma varias veces para no tirar a la borda la relación. Sin embargo, Emily no replicó nada y salió jugueteando por allá separándose.

- Dale Maya, Una carrera. No podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo paradas- se apresuró a decir haciendo oídos sordos a lo dicho. No había olvidado nada. Hace poco que se conocían, quizás un mes, pero sabía que era su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo habría de ignorarlo? , pensó Emily.

Se encontrarían después de la práctica en su casa o eso habían arreglado de ante mano pero Maya siempre se salía con la suya. A veces lo odiaba. Realmente le había costado mucho convencer a Pam, su mamá, para hacerle la sorpresa. Por algún motivo que desconocía, Maya no era la persona quien inspiraba mucha confianza a su madre. Era evidente que la prejuzgaba. Y después de insistir, argumentando que era una vecina nueva, que se encontraba sola enfrentando todo eso y encima Emily no tenía amigas porque habían perdido contacto con Hanna, Aria y Spencer, que necesitaba una amiga en quien confiar… ¡Que si tu supieras por cuántas razones mas, mamá! ¡Dios, quería estar cerca de ella! gritaba para sus adentros cuando charlaba del asunto de la fiesta. Finalmente, su mamá cedió y Maya hace eso tan impredecible. Constantemente lanza algo que no se espera y muchas veces intentó, sin éxito, comprenderla. Pero falla, como siempre. Tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Contenta de que no la evadiera tanto, Maya se encontraba a dos brazadas de tocar las piernas de aquella nadadora. Tan cerca pero asimismo tan lejos se sentía: estaba a centímetros de rozarle los pies, a punto de alcanzarla y rápidamente se distanciaba. Solo estaba jugando mientras la lastimaba en lo más profundo. Comprendía que no era su intención pero a veces le dolía. Fingir que todo está perfecto mientras duele canturreó débilmente.

-Ey detente ¿no te cansas nunca? Para- le gritó Maya con aspereza a Emily cuyo entusiasmo la hacía un poco hiperactiva. Emily sonrió para que se dejara de enojar ya que hoy debería de ser un gran día. Recurrió a su voz con tonalidad encantadora, si es que podía lograrlo, para apaciguar la circunstancia.

-Ohh lo siento, tengo mucha energía- le respondía un poco agitada además. Luego retomó el camino inverso y volvió hacia ella. Podría reconocer que su enojo se le estaba pasando en cuanto avanzaba en la trayectoria hacia ella.

Y allí estaban, cara a cara, las dos, sin nadie que las molestase. Sin que nadie les diese miradas inquisidoras, sin que nadie hablara por lo bajo oyéndose murmullos a su alrededor. Desde que se conocieron dieron que hablar entre los alumnos de Rosewood y se llegaron a acostumbrar. Evadiendo comentarios porque la verdad era que nada había para mostrar pues nada había entre ellas. Estaba claro. En realidad, nada en la cabeza de Emily estaba claro pero eso era otro problema. Uno que debía resolverlo sola armando su rompecabezas.

- No me oíste- le dijo Maya volviendo al tema principal. No entendía en motivo por el cual Emily la estaba evitando rotundamente. A veces lo hacía cuando se encontraban en el colegio pero ahora no tenía ninguna necesidad de aparentar nada.

- Sí escuché, no ves que paré y estoy aquí junto- respondió mientras le salpicaba agua. Sumando tácticas para lograr una sonrisa de su amiga. Pero Maya no le correspondía, seguía con esa actitud apagada que la desconcertaba un poco.

- Siii – concedió pero luego dijo- No eso. Lo que dije antes que te olvidaste de algo- insistía Maya irritable. Iba a tirar todo a la borda si no era que Emily se dejaba de juguetear de esa manera tan estupida. Cuando se ponía seria quería que los demás también lo fueran con ella, pero Emily no lo hacía y la sacaba de sus casillas.

- Ya sé que me colgué un poco, ya deberíamos estar en casa ¿no?-dijo Emily que se le escapaba por la boca lo de la cena de cumpleaños sorpresa.

- Si eso…- respondió conformista Maya. Respiró hondo, lo más profundo que pudo para llenarse de nuevo aire conciliador porque, de no ser de ese modo, podría acabar todo en desastre lo que había sido la mejor tarde de su vida.

Maya sin ánimos más que los de solo salir de allí, volteó en sentido contrario para huir. No quería apurarla. Estate tranquila, se ordenó a si misma. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos, concentrándose tan solo en el hecho que, en ese instante, la tenía. Como amiga o como algo más, pero la tenía, la tenía justo a su lado, y eso le daba el valor suficiente como para dejar sus miedos atrás.

Aumentando la distancia entre aquellos cuerpos que se querían a escondidas, de repente, sintió que la sujetaban de la mano regresándola al estado inicial. Era Emily quien la traía consigo ardiéndole los dedos de desconcierto. La arrastró hacia ella quedándose sus narices a cinco centímetros.

-Podría quedarme así toda la vida- aventuró Maya en voz alta- Simplemente lo dijo, no hubo tiempo de arrepentimiento, no hubo espacio de pensar más. Esa había sido la forma más directa que podría hacer para manifestarse y salió de su boca sin remordimiento. No había vuelta atrás, tan solo esperar una respuesta. Había tirado la primera piedra y ahora debería esperar la gran golpiza de la segunda.

Emily la miraba fijamente y el tiempo transcurría lento para estas personas. Mantuvieron sus manos unidas, sus dedos entrelazados bajo el agua. La única respuesta de Emily, si podría considerarse así, fue que subía uno de sus brazos acariciando la piel desnuda y Maya estremecía por dentro de no creerlo. Y quería pero no podía lograr corresponderle aunque la deseaba fervientemente. Continuaba el mimo y estaban más conectadas que nunca. Emily rozó aquel cabello ondulado y acomodó un mechón detrás de unas de las orejas. No tuvo más remedio que sonreír y dijo entusiasmada:

- Feliz Cumpleaños - y solo eso bastó para llenar de alegría el corazón de Maya. Existía la posibilidad que ella también la quisiese, que ella pudiera ganarse su amor de algún modo, que se atreviera a decirle como se sentía, que se atreviera a besarla como en aquel momento sentía que deseaba hacerlo. No lo sabía hasta entonces y ahora sabía que era posible.

No llegó a reproducir una palabra que Emily, sin importar que su mamá la estuviese esperando todavía, avanzó y la besó. Era un beso suave y lento, el primero. De esa forma, Maya cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sonríe y se aleja admirando lo bello del ambiente. Intenta de verdad no parecer una imbécil enamorada. No tiene la absoluta idea de como terminar y cae, de nuevo, en su mirada. La toma de la nuca acariciándola suavemente; Emily sonríe y suspira. Cierran los ojos sabiendo que no podrían estar mas cerca. Aún así, sabiendo que todo eso podría estar mal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin<em>**

* * *

><p>Y que les ha parecido?<p>

Guste o no por favor escriban review para mejorar.

Gracias por llegar hasta el final.


End file.
